bobs_burgers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Burger/Video Game
The Great Burger Video Game '''is the video game for the (fanmade) Bob's Burgers spin-off series, The Great Burger. About Bob Belcher and Anne Rights are having another busy day at Bob's restaurant, Bob's Burgers. But this day has gotten a bit strange, everyone wants the burger that was made at a cooking tournament, 'The Best Burger'! This burger is hard to make, so Bob and Anne will need your help to serve it! Trivia * This video game is for Playstation 4 * The game is kind of like Diner Dash, and the cooking mode is just like any other cooking game. * The story modes are animated, in short animated scenes * There is a part two of this game, called The Great Burger Video Game 2 Rounds in game Burger Of The Day (level 1, level 2, level 3, and level 4) The beginning of the gameplay starts with every customer wanting the burger of the day, instead of 'the best burger' Best Burger (every other round) Now that the 4 rounds are finished, the other customers now want 'the best burger'. It is now up to the player to make the burger, and serve the food! Prizes TurKey A key that you earn once you clear level 6. Sunflower Seeds Seeds that you earn once you clear level 7. Carrots, Orange, & Apples Fruits and vegatables that you earn once you clear level 8. It is a box that has 4 packs of carrots, 1 orange, and 2 apples Meat & Bread After you clear level 10, you unlock the story, 'More Boxes?', and it will show up the box with the meat and bread, used for making the burgers in the game Musical Clams Is earned once you clear level 12. Magical Bread This can be earned if you make 10 burgers in level 12. Note, the Magical Bread is a bit hard to get. Magical Bread is a item that can be bought in the store though. Store Items If you did not get certain prizes in levels, there is a location in the game called 'Stores 'n Stuff', where you can buy the prizes from. Note that you will have to use the coins that you have earned from levels to buy these items. Locations Jimmy Pesto's Pizzeria The rival restaurant in the game. Unlike Stores 'N Stuff, you can '''NOT '''go there. Stores 'n Stuff A location in the game, which you can go to. There are items there that you have to buy using your coins from cleared levels. Reflections '''TBA Stories Early Customer! The story script starts off with Bob and Anne opening the restaurant, but to their surprises, a customer comes early. In A Rush! This story is unlocked once you clear level 4. It start off with Bob and Anne finishing the burgers of the day, but someone decides that they want 'the best burger'. The Mysterious Sender! This story is unlocked once you clear level 6. It starts off with Bob and Anne realizing that someone is sending them boxes with food, but the sender is unknown. It is now up to the player to serve the food, and find out this mysterious sender. Other Stories The Worst Burger... This story is unlocked if you fail levels, and of course, fail the game. Brina's Burgers?! This story is unlocked if you fail the final levels.Category:Fanon games Category:The Great Burger Category:Fanmade video games Category:Fanon video games Category:Fanmade games Category:PriParaidols5